Mitsumete'ru
by Amiasha Ruri
Summary: The return of my tournyfic. XD A new tournament is being held in the dead of winter and the group agrees that whoever arranged it is a moron. Full of humor, action, and snarking of course. What would Yuugiou be without snarking and dueling, after all?


AN: I told everyone I'd put up a new version. Eventually. XDDD

So, here is the return of my tourny-fic, Mitsumete'ru. It means 'to see', I'm pretty sure. Been awhile since I looked it up. XD

* * *

Mitsumete'ru; part one  
by: Amiasha 

With much thumping and crashing, a short boy with star shaped hair skipped down the stairs at 9:00am on a bright Thursday winter morning. He bounced across the carpeted floor in his thick socks, grabbing his coat from the rack near the door and pulling on his tennis shoes without bothering to lace them as he opened the door and left the house, hopping through the light snow to reach the mailbox and triumphantly retrieve a handful of letters before returning to the house and discarding his recently aquired shoes and coat.

The teenager, 16 year old Yuugi Motou, tossed his coat and shoes to the side carelessly and walked over to the table, where a boy who looked almost like his twin was sitting. Yami, the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle and a former Pharaoh, was casually reading the newspaper as he drank coffee, his chair tilted way back on two legs. Yami took a sip of the coffee, eyes glued to the newpaper, and replaced the cup on the table. As Yuugi slapped the stack of mail onto the table, however, the slightly skitterish spirit was startled and he overbalanced backwards, landing in a less than graceful fashion on the floor.

Yuugi bit his tounge so he wouldn't laugh, hurrying over to help Yami up. The other boy seemed no worse for the wear, his ego simply bruised, and he set about rightening his chair as Yuugi sat down in a chair of his own and began sorting through the mail.

The two boys were alone at the gameshop; their grandfather, Sugoroku, having left them alone while he went on a two day trip to get a shipment of games. He had told them not to worry about opening the shop while he was gone, concerned for them should they allow the sometimes odd customers in while Sugoroku wasn't there. He knew Yami would probably take care of anyone who bothered them, but he had decided he'd rather lose the two days of business than take the chance. Or have to fill out all the paperwork.

Yuugi flipped through the stack of mail, reading off what they were as he went. "Utility bill, another utility bill, a special order for cards, a letter from... Kaiba?" he gave an incredulous look at Yami, who gave the same look back. "Do I even want to know?"

"Good question. I say ignore it and bother jiichan to tell us what it says later." Yami suggested, sipping on his coffee again.

Agreeing with that, Yuugi passed over the letter. "Something from Arthur Hawkins... Something from Rebecca for me?" He said, eyebrows raising as he opened it.

"Ooh, I bet I know what it says." Yami said, not looking up. "'Darling, darling, darling, I love you so much, your yami is such a pain in the ass, darling!'"

Yuugi giggled pulling out the paper. "Don't be mean, Yami."

"'Darling, your yami is mean!'" Yami added in the same high pitched voice he'd used earlier, smirking evilly as he finally glanced over the top of the newspaper.

Yuugi giggled again, obviously reading the letter because his eyes were rapidly moving back and forth. "Well, actually, you're mostly right." He admitted, earning a triumphant chuckle from Yami. "But really." He admonished. "She has reasons, you know. She's just a kid... She really doesn't understand everything. I think she's a bit jealous of you, actually."

"Well, make sure to tell her I'm not competition. I have no interest in you." Yami replied calmly, finally folding the paper and setting it on the table. "Really though, aibou. You know that's not it. She's still angry with me over the Orialicos Seal, and I suppose she has the right to be. Considering how badly I messed up."

Yuugi locked eyes with the spirit. Yami and he rarely discussed Doma and the duel that had lead to the loss of Yuugi's soul, though Yuugi had been told everything by the others. "Yami, it's over. No use reflecting on it."

Yami sighed before standing up and stalking off towards the stairs, disappearing upstairs. Yuugi sighed as well as he watched the other boy go and looked back at the letters. Best to let the dark have some time to himself. Yuugi wasn't sure exactly what had brought that little episode on, but he knew the best thing to do was to leave Yami alone for awhile.

Tossing the offending letter from Rebecca onto the newspaper Yami had left, Yuugi moved on to the last few peices of mail. "Yet another bill, another bill, ANOTHER bill..." Yuugi stacked all the bills in a pile as he went, finally reaching the last letter.

Yuugi and Yami Motou

Turtle Gameshop, 3314 Domino-cho

Tokyo, Japan

He did something of a double-take as he read the top line. 'Yuugi and YAMI Motou?' He thought, shocked. 'But... Who knows about Yami?'

Knowing he should go get his dark but sorely tempted to open the letter right there, Yuugi grabbed it and made his way upstairs. He entered his room, which he shared with Yami, to find the spirit laying on his back on the bed and absently picking at an old and fraying hackeysack.

"Oi, Yami, quit brooding and sit up." Yuugi said, sitting down on the end of the bed. Yami did as he was told, a bit surprised at the order, blinking.

"Look." Yuugi said, showing him the letter and watching the spirit's eyes grow slightly rounder.

"...Who...?" Yami asked, blinking again.

"I don't know." Yuugi responded, sighing. "No return address. Shall we open it?"

"Of course." Yami said, eyes lighting with an interested and determined fire, all traces of earlier angst gone.

Yuugi slid his fingers under the seal and opened the envelope carefully, finding a thick fold of papers. He pulled them out, and started reading from the top.

"Yuugi and Yami Motou," The boy read, "Greetings, duelists. I am pleased to inform you that you have both been accepted into Raigeki, a new Duel Monsters Tournament. Enclosed are your directions, follow them carefully and I hope to see you both at the tournament." Yuugi finished, glancing again at Yami. "Well, it seems innocent enough, except for the lack of signature. Would it really hurt people to actually host a normal tournament? One that doesn't involve soul stealing, God Cards and Ghouls, or anonymous letters addressed to people that shouldn't be known of?"

"Well, what fun would that be?" Yami asked sarcastically, leaning back against the wall. "What are the directions we're supposed to follow oh-so-carefully?"

Yuugi went to the next sheet of paper. "Duelists are required to bring their own food, clothing, and other commodities for an outdoor tournament. On Saturday, January 15th, duelists are to use the tickets enclosed to fly to the island where they will recive further instructions and details. Do not be late for your flight. All duelists invited are expected to attend."

The boy pulled out two plane tickets and looked at Yami. "Well, what do you think?" He asked.

Yami frowned, returning to picking apart the hackeysack. "It doesn't sound as pleasant as it could." He muttered, and it took Yuugi a moment to decode that before he laughed lightly and agreed.

"Yes, it could have been presented a bit better. And less threateningly. I'm almost tempted not to go simply to see what they're going to do about it; 'All duelists are expected to attend.' I'd like to see them rain fireballs down on us or something because we didn't."

Yami chuckled. "Yes, it would be amusing to see them stamp their feet like children, whoever 'they' are."

Yuugi giggled and agreed again, but then the smile fell slowly from his face as an old cold feeling became known in his stomach. Confused, he glanced at Yami, and suddenly the feeling intensified for an instant before it disappeared. Yuugi blinked a few times, a hand subconsciously moving to rest on his stomach.

"Aibou? What's wrong?" Yami asked, tilting his head slightly in concern.

Yuugi blinked again as he met Yami's eyes. "It's nothing, Yami. Don't worry. Just a funny feeling."

The spirit was obviously not satisfied, but didn't press further for information. He instead turned his attention back to the letter. "So... Are we attending?"

Yuugi fiddled with one of the belts on his sleeve. "It's not just my decision, Yami." He pointed out.

Yami lazily turned his gaze towards the other boy and reached out one hand to carefully poke the Millennium Puzzle that rested around Yuugi's neck. "Yes it is. Where you, I go, whether I like it or not."

Yuugi looked at the spirit seriously, noting that the dark appeared to be in one of his moods. "You know that's not true. What you want to do matters to me. You're right that if I wanted to do something and didn't care what you thought, I could go ahead anyway. But that's not how a partnership works, _aibou_." He said, stressing the name Yami usually used but Yuugi rarely did.

Yami's expression didn't much change, but Yuugi had known him long enough to be able to tell that had made him feel a bit better, so the younger boy returned to the question at hand. "What do you think? Do you want to go?"

Yami considered for a moment, looking back over the letter and instructions. "I'm interested." He admitted finally.

Taking that as a yes, Yuugi smiled gently. "I sort of want to see what's going on too, so I say let's go."

"It's settled, then." Yami said, nodding. "We're going?"

"Yes." Yuugi replied with a slight giggle. "Yes, we're going."

Yami smiled, then seemed to think of something. "Do you think Joey got an invitation, too?"

Yuugi blinked at him. "That's a good question. I should call him." He said, getting off the bed and bouncing out into the hallway. He bounced back a moment later with the phone and flopped down on the bed, causing the spirit to jostle a bit. Yami gave him a small glare with no real feeling behind it and Yuugi took no notice, dialing Joey's number intently.

After a few rings, a sleepy Jounouchi picked up the phone. "Mm... Joey Wheela' speakin'..." He slurred his words together, making Yuugi smile in amusement and Yami, who had leaned in to listen to the conversation, snicker.

"Hi Joey, it's Yuugi." The boy chirped, sounding as cheerful as ever. "Did you just wake up?"

"'S 9:45 in 'da morning..."

Yuugi blinked and Yami bit his lip to keep from fullblown laughing. "That's not that early, Joey."

"'S to me..." There was a loud yawn. "But you wouldn't be calling if you didn't have something important to say."

Yuugi blinked again at the sudden change in subject, but continued. "Yeah, actually, there is." He admitted. "Mou hitori no boku and I got a letter in the mail today. It was for a tournament, and we wanted to know if you'd gotten one too."

Another yawn. "Haven't gotten the mail yet."

"Oh." Yuugi said, blinking a few times again and then realizing that of course the other boy wouldn't have gone to check the mail yet.

A chuckle came from the phone. "Don't sound so upset, Yuug'. I'll check now."

Yuugi smiled brightly, though the blond couldn't see it. "Thanks, Joey."

"No problem." Joey responded, and Yuugi could hear sheets shuffling and the crunch of a cardboard box the other boy had probably stepped on. He's seen Joey's room only once before, and it had been startlingly clean except for a pizza box by the bed. Either it was the same box, or the blond put the pizza he ordered in the same place every time.

Joey thumped loudly down the stairs, causing Yuugi to stiffle a giggle at the fact that he could hear it. Joey wasn't especially coordinated. It wasn't even like Yami, who could shift from elegant to clumsy in a moment; Joey was always incredibly ungraceful. Thinking of his dark, Yuugi turned his head to check on the other boy who'd been suspiciously quiet, and found his eyes meeting a pair of familiar, slightly slanted ones, not more than three inches from his.

"Eee!" Yuugi squealed in surprise, jumping backwards and falling off the bed at the same time Yami yelped and did the same.

"...Yuug', what happened?" Joey asked, tone bland and indicating the blond figured it was something stupid. Which he was right about, of course.

"A certain SOMEONE was evesdropping without telling me and I turned and he was RIGHT in front of me." Yuugi rambled, stopping when he heard a snicker. "It's not funny, Joey! There's nothing creepier than Yami trying to look innocent, let alone three inches from you!"

Joey was all-out laughing, now. "I'll take yer word for it, Yuug'."

Yami got up off the floor and glared lightly at his near-twin, rubbing the back of his head. "You're so jumpy, aibou."

"You're so scary!" Yuugi replied, moving the reciever of the phone away from his mouth.

"I am not!" Yami replied idignantly, crossing his arms and looking less than intimitating, sitting crosslegged on the floor.

"Are so!"

"Are not."

"Are so!"

"Erm... Can you two pause your arguing a sec?" Joey's voice broke in. "Not that it isn't funny to hear you and a 3,000 year old dead guy saying 'Are so' 'Are not', but I wanted to tell you that yeah, I got the letter."

Yuugi returned his attention to the phone. "Really? Well, at least we're not the only ones... Can you come over? I'll invite the others; I think we should talk about this."

"Sure, Yuug'." Joey said nonchalantly. "I'll be over in a half an' hour. See ya' then. And," He added, and even though Yuugi couldn't see him, he knew the other boy smirked, "Don't you an' Yami kill each other before I get there."

"Ha, very funny." Yuugi replied, smirking as well. "See you soon."

"See ya'." There was a click to indicate that the phone had been hung up. Yuugi pressed the end button on his phone as well, and turned to look at Yami again. This time, the spirit had kept his distance, and was bouncing the hackey sack around a bit.

"Joey'll be over soon." Yuugi told the dark, smiling as he watched the hackey sack fly into the air over and over again at each of Yami's well timed hits. "He got the letter too. He's going to come over, and I'm going to invite the others, so we can discuss this."

Yami glanced over at him and gave a smile, hitting the hackey sack with his elbow and sending it to land in Yuugi's lap. He crossed his arms and looked down at the other boy. "Aibou, what was the date of this tournament?" He asked, seemingly out of no where.

Yuugi blinked, but retreived the letter from where it was sitting next to him and opened it. He scanned it quickly, then his eyes widened. "January 15th!" He exclaimed, sounding surprised. "I can't believe I didn't notice that!"

Yami nodded; apparently this was the answer he'd thought. "That's two days from now, you know." He said unnessecarily.

Yuugi nodded, eyes still wide. "This doesn't leave much time to plan..."

The spirit smirked again. "Us? Plan for tournaments?"

"Okay, you're right." Yuugi giggled, picking the phone back up and dialing in a number. "This isn't all that unusual. For us, at least."

Yami didn't reply, since Yuugi was making a phone call. A few moments and two rings later, a cheerful, somewhat louder than usual feminine voice picked up the phone. "Gardener residence, Tea speaking!"

"Hi, Tea." Yuugi greeted, hearing an amused and slightly exasperated snort from Yami that meant he was blushing. The younger of the two glared at the other boy, before continuing. "It's Yuugi."

"Hi, Yuugi!" Tea replied, practically shouting. Loud orchastal music was blaring in the background. "Hold on just a second!"

There was a sound of satin against the carpet, what sounded distincly like, "Damned pointe shoes!", and finally the music shut off. "There. Go ahead, Yuugi." The girl said, acting as if nothing had happened.

"Um..." Yuugi said, blinking, before he remembered what he was supposed to be saying. "Can you come over to the gameshop? Yami and I got a letter in the mail about a new tournament, and I wanted to talk to everyone about it."

"Oh, sure, no problem." Tea replied brightly. "Tristan's here; I'll bring him over with me."

Yuugi made a choking noise, as did Yami, who was yet again evesdropping. The two looked at each other, wide eyed, before Tea's voice broke the silence.

"What are you two thinking?" She asked, sounding more amused than anythign else. "I know how you two are!"

"How did you know I was even here?" Yami asked into the phone, blinking.

"Because you're nosy!" Tea replied scoldingly. "You listen in on EVERYTHING!"

"I do not." Yami said, sounding hurt. He was smirking, which let Yuugi know he wasn't serious, but Tea couldn't see that.

However, she apparently didn't care. "Yes, you do. Which is why you're talking to me right now and not Yuugi."

Yami blinked, and Yuugi laughed. "She's got you there, you know."

Yami glared and flicked him in the forehead, and so Yuugi flicked back. Soon, they were engaged in a viscious flicking fight, and only stopped when the sound of a loud sigh was heard from over the phone. "We'll be over soon. Bye, you two." Tea said, again sounding amused, before she hung up.

Yami laughed at the scandalized expression on Yuugi's face at the sudden end to the conversation, but quickly stopped laughing when the other boy grabbed one of his bangs and gave a light and careful tug. "It's not funny!" He said, letting go of the spirit's hair.

Yami rubbed his head, sending another glare in Yuugi's direction before smirking. "...Yes it is."

Yuugi tossed the hackey sack at the spirit, hitting him on the forehead and then dialing another number on the phone. As Yami pouted a bit, Yuugi waited for the person on the other line to pick up.

"Who are you and what the hell do you want?" An annoyed voice came over the phone.

Yuugi wasn't really fazed, having spoken to this person before. "Hello, Yami Bakura, it's Yuugi. I need to talk to Bakura."

Yami's ears perked up as he heard 'Yami Bakura'. Again, he leaned over to listen as well. Yuugi sighed slightly, knowing his dark would never learn. Ever.

There was a bit of grumbling, then muttering. "It's too damn early to argue with the Pharaoh's brat... RYOU!" Yuugi and Yami covered their ears at the loud shout of their friend's name, both wincing.

"Whaaaaat?" Ryou's voice echoed, obviously from a room other than the one Yami Bakura was in.

"THE PHARAOH'S BRAT WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!" Yami Bakura yelled, seemingly trying to deafen the Puzzle duo. Yami abandoned his evesdropping, clamping his hands over his ears and scooting towards the wall farthest away. Yuugi winced again.

"Stop yelling into the phone!" The boy said, getting slightly annoyed by the thief. "You're bursting my eardrums!"

"I am?" Yami no Bakura sounded interested. "I guess I should-" There was a ruffle, and the next voice Yuugi heard was Ryou's.

"Hello, Yuugi! Sorry about my yami... You know how he is." Ryou said cheerfully. There was an annoyed comment of 'What's THAT supposed to mean?' and Ryou's response of 'You know exactly what it means!'

Yuugi giggled, drawing Ryou's attention back to the phone. "Sorry, Yuugi. What was it you were calling about?"

"Have you checked the mail?"

"No, I haven't." Ryou said, sounding slightly confused, before saying in a slightly muffled voice. "Yami, go check the mail."

"Why should I?" Yami Bakura asked, his tone annoyed.

Ryou's gently accented voice was heard clearly. "Because I let you live here without rent, you freeloader! Go get the mail!"

"I thought British boys were well behaved." Yami Bakura muttered, sounding like he'd been cheated by the world.

"I'm not British!"

Yuugi and Yami snickered together, Yami having come back over to listen once he knew it was Ryou on the phone instead of Yami Bakura.

"Just a moment, Yuugi. He'll be right back." Ryou said brightly. A few seconds later there was the sound of Yami Bakura's annoyed muttering, a ruffle of papers, then the declaration of "You can take your mail and shove it!"

"Thank you very much." Ryou responded, his voice slightly quieter due to it being directed away from the phone. "What is supposed to be in the mail, Yuugi?"

"I'm not sure if you'd have one, but I got a letter that was an invite to a new tournament, and so did Joey." Yuugi explained.

The sound of the white haired boy shuffling through the letters was heard, followed by an 'Aha!' "Yes, I have one as well. At least, that's what I believe it is; it's addressed to Ryou and Yami Bakura, at any rate."

"Yeah, that would be it." Yuugi responded. "Mine... Well, ours, was addressed to Yuugi and Yami Motou."

"Interesting." Yami Bakura's voice was heard over the phone. "So the host of this knows about the Pharaoh and I? Lovely. I'm sure that bodes well."

"The same." Yami added dryly.

"Anyway," Yuugi said calmly. "Can you come over? Everyone's joining up to discuss this."

"Of course." Ryou said brightly. "We'll be over as soon as possible."

"Must we?" Yami Bakura asked in the background.

Ryou ignored him. "See you soon, Yuugi."

"Bye, Bakura." Yuugi took the phone away from his ear and clicked it off before turning to look at Yami. Yami looked back.

"Our friends are so much fun to talk to." Yuugi said with fake brightness, and Yami smirked a bit.

It didn't take long for there to be a knock on the door, which both near-twin boys went to answer. Yami made it down the stairs first, though he didn't seem to be in any hurry for the door. Yuugi had a sneaking suspicion he'd simply wanted to be first.

The slightly shorter boy peeked through the blinds of the shop door to face a white shirt with a large blue square in the center of the chest, and a heavy blue coat. He smiled and opened the door.

Joey still looked rather drowsy, yawning and stretching as the door opened and then rubbing at his eyes. His gold hair stuck out in random directions and his clothes seemed rather rumpled. He muttered a hello to Yuugi, following the boy back into the shop where Yami was sitting on the counter.

"Hey, you grew." Joey remarked with an evil smirk at the spirit, who had gained a few inches of height from his place on top of the counter. "Now you reach my chin."

Yami rolled his eyes and slid back onto the floor, trying not to look amused and act as if the comment had actually offended him at all. It seemed to almost work, until the obviously not fazed Joey reached out to ruffle his hair.

Yuugi grinned at that, and at the resulting protests from his dark, before hearing another knock. He left Joey to drag Yami off to the kitchen in search of breakfast; instead turning back toward the door and again looking through the blinds.

He blushed bright red as he got a good view of Tea's chest, and quickly averted his eyes to see Tristan's trenchcoat flapping a bit in the slight wind. Yuugi opened the door to let the two in, trying to hide his blush.

"Hey Yuugi!" Tea greeted him cheerfully, and Tristan nodded at him. Yuugi smiled back at them both.

"Hi, you two. We're waiting on Bakura and Yami Bakura; Joey and Yami are in the kitchen." Yuugi informed them.

"Kitchen, eh?" Tristan echoed, before meandering off in the direction of said room.

Tea looked amused at that, before glancing back at Yuugi. "How are you this morning? It's really cold out."

"Pretty good." Yuugi responded, nodding. "Just the weird letter, which was kind of surprising and a strange start to the day. And it IS cold."

Tea smiled again. "Speaking of the cold, how is Yami doing? He must hate it."

"Oh, he does." Yuugi responded, trying not to look unhappy at Tea's interest in his dark's state. He knew he was being jealous for no reason; it was a perfectly good question after all, Yami coming from a desert country which, while it had cold nights, was usually very warm. "He's been complaining about it for awhile now. And he couldn't sleep last night without all the blankets I could find in the house. I, however, thought I was going to get heatstroke and die."

Tea laughed. "Yeah, I can see-" She stopped, as there was another and presumably the last knock on the door. She and Yuugi both looked out this time, only to meet Yami Bakura's eyes a lot closer than they expected. Yuugi and Tea both screamed, drawing cackling laughter from Yami Bakura and subsequent scolding from Ryou, and the other three boys in the house all rushed from the kitchen to see what was going on.

"It's okay." Yuugi reassured them, getting up from where he'd fallen on the ground from surprise as Tea did the same. "Just Yami Bakura playing a joke."

Yami raised and eyebrow, but didn't comment as Yuugi opened the door for the Ring duo. Yami Bakura strutted in, Ryou following and apologizing for his yami's actions.

"Okay, if it's just that, then I'm going back to lookin' for food." Joey commented, shrugging before turning to return to the kitchen. Yuugi sighed, and motioned for everyone else to follow. The kitchen was as good a place as any to dicuss, he supposed.

Everyone entered the room and settled around the messy table save for Joey, who unsurprisingly was looking for things to eat. Until he spotted one of the unopened letters sitting on the table and snatched it up, considering it closely. "Why's Kaiba writing to you?"

Yami gave him a look that plainly said he was being rude, but Yuugi responded. "We don't know, actually. We haven't opened it, after all."

"Well, let's." Joey said cheerfully, waiting a moment for protests and then ripping open the evelope when there were none. He scanned the letter, and the rest of the group were treated to the amusing sight of seeing his face turn red. He scoffed and tossed the letter at Yuugi, who didn't catch it due to the fact that it was made of paper and therefore fell a bit short of it's target. The boy rolled his eyes, leaning out of his chair to pick it up.

"Well, now I'm curious." Tea said, as Yuugi began reading.

"So am I." Yami Bakura said lazily. "What's the priest blathering on about this time? Let me guess. 'I'm going to defeat you, you gods be damned Pharaoh-' wait." He stopped a moment. "The priest doesn't believe in the gods now. Or the Pharaoh. Maybe 'I'm going to defeat you Yuugi! Never mind that I've lost to you more times than I can count I'll win this time! Oh, and can I have your number?'"

Yami choked on his cold coffee and Yuugi made a sputtering noise; the rest of the group bursting into laughter. The younger of the two spirits cast a glare at the other between coughs.

"What?" Yami Bakura asked, looking completely innocent. "Oh, come on, Pharaoh. It's not that much of a stretch. He stalks you all the time, anyway."

"He already has our number. He's called the shop before." Yuugi said after a moment, sweatdropping slightly.

"Ah, well." Yami Bakura said, smirking.

"Okay." Tristan broke in, patting Yami on the back as the spirit wheezed. "That's more than enough talk about Kaiba and his creepiness. We're here to talk about the tournament."

Yuugi nodded, folding up the letter and tossing it down on the table. "Right." He pulled out his tounament invitation and opened it, reading it aloud to Tea and Tristan who hadn't known the details yet.

"Well, sounds like another weird adventure. So what will it be this time?" Tristan asked. "Another Millenium Item? The Legendary Cards of somesort take three? Another case of misdirected revenge?"

Yuugi gave a nervous laugh. "If you think about it, it sounds really funny." He commented, before glancing at his dark who seemed a little annoyed about something.

"Yami?" He asked. "What is it?"

Yami looked up at him. "Nothing really; I hadn't thought about it before, but it said this tournament was to take place outdoors, like Duelist Kingdom. But it was summer then; it's winter now."

Yuugi made a face, as the various members of the group groaned loudly. "You're right. This is going to be miserable."

"Man, what was whoever organized this thinking?" Joey asked.

"And just how much insurance did he have to take out?" Ryou added, earning some chuckles of amusment.

"So," Tea said, trying to draw everyone back on topic. "Has everyone already decided on going? Or is that still up for debate?"

Yuugi exchanged a glance with Yami, before looking back at the girl. "Yami and I had agreed to go, yeah."

"I'm goin' too, then." Joey declared, smiling. "Someone's gotta' watch out for you two, after all."

Yuugi smiled as well, and Yami gave a small smirk, raising an eyebrow. "Don't think we can take care of ourselves?"

Joey looked at him, matching the spirit's smirk. "Well, I'm sure you could handle anything." He said, pausing a moment before continuing evilly. "That is, if you don't collapse of hypothermia right in the middle of it. That'd be real imposing."

Yami made a 'tch' noise accompanied by a rude gesture in the blond's direction, which didn't accomplish anything more than causing Joey to snicker and return to digging through the refridgerator.

"Alright, well if they're going, what about you two?" Tea asked, turning her attention to the Ring duo.

Yami Bakura glanced lazily at Ryou, who looked back. They both seemed to consider a moment.

"I'm going." Yami Bakura announced with a shrug. Ryou hesitated a moment before nodding in agreement.

Tea smiled. "I had a feeling." She commented, before looking at Tristan. "I'll be tagging along if I can okay it with my parents; how about you?"

"And miss another freakish tournament?" Tristan asked. He pretended to think on it a moment. "What else am I going to be doing? Sitting at home? Sure, I'll come too. You all need me, anyway."

Yami Bakura made a clearly unimpressed noise, but Tristan ignored him. "So. When is this tournament, anyway?"

Yuugi gave another nervous laugh. "Two days."

Every spazzed out. "Two days?" Tea asked, looking shocked. "That's not enough notice!"

"Yeah, and you're not even the ones dueling." Joey commented, looking over his own invitation. "But hey, there's an upside."

"Oh?" Tristan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Joey responded brightly. "Now I don't have so much time to have to anticipate for it. Nothing's worse than waiting for something, after all."

"I thought the wait was supposed to be half the fun." Tea added in dryly.

Joey made a dismissive motion with his hand. "Whoever said that needed a good whack on the head."

"I agree." Yami Bakura spoke up from his spot at the table.

"See?" Joey said, beaming before he turned back towards Yuugi. "So, Yuugi. We've got a whole lot of stuff we need to get together before this thing."

Yuugi nodded, looking at the invitation again. "We need enough food to last us for awhile, since we don't want a repeat of Duelist Kingdom. And we also need a tent, coats, and probably some other things."

"Yeah, a space heater for Yami." Joey suggested with a smirk. He got another rude gesture from the spirit in return.

"Okay, we should probably make a list, then." Yuugi said, glancing around for approval. He got various nods, and then had to duck a crumpled paper towel tossed at him by Yami Bakura, who promptly got yelled at by Ryou.

"What was that for?" The younger of the two white haired boys asked.

Yami Bakura looked amused. "I was aiming at the Pharaoh, but paper towels don't fly well."

Everyone rolled their eyes, then congregated around Yuugi to help him with the list.

* * *

AN: Hopefully this was better than the original version of the first chapter. XD Anyway, review and I will love you forever. 


End file.
